


When Cas Slumbers

by bookedequestrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas share an apartment, Dean’s a mechanic and Cas is a professor at a local college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cas Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whydouwantaname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whydouwantaname), [on the tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=on+the+tumblr).



> Prompt-whydouwantaname ~Dean kissing Cas because he thinks that he is asleep. But he is not!  
> Yes! I love it! Okay I had a minor debate on whether or not to AU this, because I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that, so I just kind of let it go to see what happened! Minor AU I guess. Dean & Cas share an apartment, Dean’s a mechanic and (simply because I need background) Cas is a professor at a local college.  
> Hope this is what you wanted!  
> (Might do more with this)

Dean was tired; he had had a long day at work. His fingers covered in grease and the heel of his palm stitched shut after he had gotten lost in his thought and he’d let his hand slip along a jagged piece of steel. He of course had refused to go to the hospital and had stitched it up himself with a sewing needle and dental floss. It had like a son-of-a-bitch and a dash of vodka had all but killed the feeling to his hand, Dean had had worse though and refused to go home early even working over-time. His boss-Bobby- had called him both an idjit and a MOR-on to his face and under his breath, muttering nonsense, nonthreatening, ever-loving insults at him as they worked mostly in silence the rest of the day.  
Dean hissed as he grabbed the handle to the refrigerator with his bandaged hand. He jerked it back and glared at it, like it was his hands fault for getting sliced open and being sore. He grabbed the handle with his good hand and rummaged around for a beer, his fingers touched the cold glass of the bottle and he yanked it out. He grunted as he popped it open.  
“Mmmh” Castiel murmured from his bedroom. Dean froze beer resting on his lips, he took a sip and tiptoed his way toward Cas’s bedroom. He tapped the slightly gapping door with his foot and peered inside. Cas lay tangled in the covers, glasses on, dark hair messy, shirt ridding up over his stomach and shorts ridding low on his hips. His bedside lamp was still on, the book he had been reading was resting on his chest.  
Dean smiled and resisted the urge to pull out his phone and take a picture. No matter how adorable-sexy-Cas looked. He took another swig off his beer and stepped into the room. He stood next the Cas’s bed and lifted the book off of his chest, careful to mark his place, before he set it on his bedside table. He leaned over hands trembling slightly as his fingers curcled around the frame of Castiel’s glasses and started pulling them off. He eased them all the way off and placed them on top of the book, then rest his hip on Cas’s bed. He was really a pretty man. Dean flushed at his thoughts and looked away, down at his dirty fingers and cut palm.  
He didn’t know why he did it, or what drive him to do it. Maybe it was the fact that he honestly liked Cas or maybe it was fact that he touch tipsy. Yeah let’s go with tipsy, not even half a beer and he was tipsy. But he placed his bandaged hand lightly on Cas’s face and leaned down, lips pressing to Castiel’s. His thumb traced Cas’s cheekbone and his lips nipped and licked at Cas’s defenseless lips. Then there was hand slamming into his chest.  
“Dean?” Castiel was asking him startled. Dean was up and at the door in the blink of an eye. One hand braced against the door frame the other covering his face.  
“Sorry, Cas, I just” Dean looked at the other man. “Sorry” he bit out the word. Cas got up, and strode over to him. He placed his hand on Dean’s chest and smiled.  
“It’s okay Dean, I wasn’t really” Cas made a vague gesture to the bed. “resting shall we say?” he asked with a smirk. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Dean’s. When Dean didn’t react, Cas grabbed his hips and pressed their bodies together. Cas kissed at Dean’s neck and Dean moaned. Cas chuckled and grabbed Dean’s good hand.  
“Come Dean, the bed is getting cold” Cas said with a wicked grin and Dean all but tackled him into it.


End file.
